


Sunflower

by thathumanthing



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Drinking, Enthusiastic Consent, First Kiss, Fluff, Frottage, Guilty Peter, Hebephilia, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Watersports, lewds later, miles is 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathumanthing/pseuds/thathumanthing
Summary: Peter finds a way to come back to Miles’ universe. Their relationship develops over some time. Peter is a huge pervert with a guilt complex.





	1. Sunflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is gonna be my first time trying to do a multi chapter work that doesn’t just cut straight to the porn. Let’s hope I continue this LOL

It has been officially 10 days since Miles Morales has become the new Spiderman. It's been pretty fun, saving people, keeping the town safe. He isn't the best at it, and falls sometimes, but he always catches himself. He really misses all the other Spider-people too. Especially Peter. The Peter he spent the most time with. 

He opened the window to his dorm, with Ganke already asleep in the top bunk. It was around 11 pm, so it was time for him to sleep too. He removed his spider suit and went to bed in just his underwear.

Miles let out a sigh, finally happy he was in bed. He drifted off to sleep.

_Miles… Miles..! Miles!_

An unknown voice was calling him, yet it seemed familiar. His first instinct was to open his eyes. He was still in his room, but Peter was standing beside his bed crouching down to look at him.

“Peter?! How are you here?” Miles shouted, confused. He sat up on his bed. “Is this real?” He asked, touching Peter’s face.

Peter giggled. “No, this is a dream. But it’s a very real dream. I can’t do this for long, but I just wanted to let you know I found a way to get back to your universe. I’ll be in touch.”

Miles was pretty confused. “Wait, how? Are things not working out in your universe? When will I see you again? Are you going to stay here?”

“I’ll be in touch.” Peter said simply. And before Miles could ask anything else, he woke up. 

He pinched his arm. Ow. That hurt. Okay, this was real. Was that dream true though? He didn’t quite know. At least it was morning now. He let out a breath and decided to get ready for school. 

~

School was finally out, but he couldn’t really focus all day, since he had Peter in his mind. He was anxious to meet him, so he decided to go on a walk. The suit under his clothes, of course. He pretty much made it a habit to wear it now, except when he sleeps.

He put his headphones on, breathed in the crisp winter air and started walking. 

_Then you're left in the dust_  
Unless I stuck by ya  
You're a sunflower  
I think your love would be too much  
Or you'll be left in the dust  
Unless I stuck by ya  
You're the sunflower  
You're the sunflower 

His song was interrupted with him bumping into someone. He took off his headphones. “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t see y-“

“Listening to that one song again, Miles?”

“Peter!” The sight of him was too good to be true. He hugged him. He smells like coffee, some sort of cologne, and a little bit of food grease. It was kind of comforting. “I missed you!” 

“I missed you too, kiddo.” Peter pats him on the back, and Miles lets go of him. They start walking together. “So how have you been?”

Miles smiles. “Oh you know, saved the city a few times… Nah, just kidding! The city has been pretty quiet now that we all saved it. So I’ve just been patrolling. Spider stuff, ya know?” Peter pats him on the back again. “I wanna know what you’ve been up to though, Peter! How did you get here?” 

Peter looks around. It was late in the day, but it wasn’t that late. People were still around. “I’ll tell you in a bit. Can we head to the park over here?”

Miles nods. “Sure!”

They start walking to the park, it wasn’t that far away so they were just catching up on small stuff. It felt good to talk to someone that actually understands his own feelings.

Soon enough, they got to the park. It was mostly empty, with just some person playing with their dog.

“So? Tell me how you came to my universe?” Miles asked impatiently, with stars in his eyes.

Peter cleared his throat. “Before I left, I did some digging in the _other_ Peter’s liar. Turns out, he had a teleportation device that can move a person through reality. It was a work in progress, so I had to finish it. Only took me a few days of non-stop work to fix it, but hey! I’m here now!”

Miles nodded. “You _do_ look pretty tired. Are you going back to your universe to sleep?”

Peter chuckles. “Thanks for the compliment, kid. And no, this thing takes quite a while to recharge, so I’m going to have to stay here for a few days.”

“A few days? Do you have any place to stay?” Miles asked worryingly.

“Ah… No. I was thinking I could get a cheap motel or something.” Peter rubbed his scruffy beard and looks off to the dog.

Miles thinks for a moment. “Oh! Ganke is staying with his family for the next week, so you can stay in my dorm! You’ll have to go through the window though…”

“What, afraid to be seen with me?” Miles blushes, then Peter pats his shoulder. “Nah, it’s fine. That sounds perfect, thank you, Miles!”

Peter’s hand is still on his shoulder, just staying there. Miles’ heart beats a little faster. “It’s been a long while since I had someone to relate to. I had my uncle, but… You know how that went.” Miles sighs, then looks up to Peter with a hopeful look in his eyes. He smiles softly. “I’m just, really glad you’re here, Peter.”

Peter looks down at him, making eye contact. Nothing about this is weird. It’s normal. “I’m glad you’re here too, sunflower.” He squeezes his shoulder.

Miles feels flustered. Can anyone hear him? Did he really just say that? “Sunflower..?” He asks curiously.

“Yeah, like the song you always listen to. Why? Do you not like to be called that?” Peter quickly removes his hand away. God. He hopes he didn’t just make it awkward.

“No, no, it’s fine!” Miles waves his hands around, trying to reassure Peter he didn’t do anything wrong. “Just, no one has ever called me that before.” He rubs the back of his own neck with his hand, looking away. “It’s… nice.” He says softly.

They sit in silence together, breathing in the crisp air and watching the sunset.

Peter yawns, breaking the silence. “It’s starting to get dark, should we head back?”

“Yeah, sure! Have you eaten yet? We could get food and then head back to my dorm.” Miles suggests.

Peter nods, stands up, and stretches. “Sounds good. Wanna go to that burger place?”

Miles stands up too, and giggles. “Do I have any choice?” 

“Not really. But hey, I’ll treat you this time.”

“Finally!”

“Let’s go.”


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decides it’s time to train Miles a little bit. Some fluff happens.

Peter woke up before Miles. He had never really stayed over at someone's house in… A while. There wasn’t much to do in this tiny dorm room. Miles had given him a sleeping bag to sleep in, it was a little tight but it worked.

He sat up, and looked at Miles. He was smiling in his sleep, and snoring softly. His chest is rising and falling gently. His shirt and blanket had shifted in his sleep, and Peter could see the smooth dark skin of his tummy. It was lean. He wanted to touch it.

Without thinking, he brushed his fingers over his stomach. It _was_ soft. He dragged his fingers up a little more, before he realized what he was doing. Oh god. He quickly checks to see if Miles woke up. 

He was still sleeping.

Good.

He quickly retracts his hand, and sits back on the floor. God, what was he thinking? Miles is a _kid._ He can’t be doing this. Sure, it’s been years since he has been intimate with another human being, but that was no excuse. God. 

He shakes his head and checks the time. 7AM. Okay. Teenages usually sleep in. He needs to clear his head. He’s going to go get some donuts.

~ 

When Miles woke up, Peter wasn’t there. He panicked for a second, then he saw the note on the window.

 _Went to go get donuts._  
Be back soon.  
\- B 

Huh. So that’s what his handwriting looks like. Nice. 

Well, at least this was a good time for homework. He booted up his laptop and started working on the project. It was the weekend, but whatever. 

Not even 20 minutes go by, and Peter comes through the window, donut bag in mouth. Miles was so focused in his work, he jumped with the sudden noise.

“Oh jeez!! I almost zapped you.” Miles exclaims, holding his hand to his chest.

Peter just chuckled at that. “If you did that, then you would have an unconscious man, and free donuts.” He comes through the window fully, closes it, and sets the donut on the table. 

“Well I’m glad I didn’t, then. I don’t want people to think I have a corpse in my room.” He pauses to laugh and gently punch Peter in the arm. “So, what kind of donuts did you get?” He licks his lips excitedly.

Peter sits on the bed. “Glazed and frosted. Frosted one has sprinkles. Which to you want?” He hands the bag to Miles.

Miles grabs it and picks out the white frosted donuts with sprinkles. “Frosted, of course! Ahh, I love donuts for breakfast! Thanks, B!” He exclaims, and then takes a big bite out of the donut.

“I guess glazed for me then. Don’t sweat it, kid.” He takes the bag back from Miles, and picks out the glazed one. This is nice. It kind of feels like he’s a teenager again. 

Miles finishes his donut, and he has white frosting all over his mouth. Peter finishes his a few seconds after Miles.

“Hey, you got something on your…” He leans in and wipes the frosting off the side of his mouth. Miles, without thinking, grabs Peter’s hand and licks the frosting off of his fingers innocently. Peter can’t help but to stare as Miles’ plump lips and wet tongue are on his fingers. 

And as soon as it started, it’s over. “Wouldn’t want to waste any frosting! I love that stuff!” Miles says with a smile. Peter kept his hand near Miles for a few seconds longer than needed, then pulls his hand back, and stares at his still wet fingers. He feels something stir inside him.

Miles, not understand what he just did had a big effect on Peter, keeps talking like he didn’t just do that. “So! Are we gonna do anything fun today? Spider stuff, maybe?” 

Peter nods absentmindedly. “Yeah, sure.” He wipes his finger on his pants and looks up at Miles. “What’s your weakest point?”

Miles pauses and thinks for a moment. “Hm. Maybe unsticking from things.”

Peter puts his hands together. “Okay! We can work on that. Let’s get dressed and head out to the woods.”

“Alright!” Miles says with a nod. He hops up from the chair and rummages through his drawers. He takes off his shirt and finds his spidey suit. Peter goes and puts his shoes back on, whilst stealing glances at Miles.

His body is so small. Tall for his age, sure. But small, compared to Peter. His smooth brown back looks so inviting. Peter can't help but think to earlier this morning when he touched his stomach briefly. He wonders what the rest of him looks like.

Fuck! He looks away and focuses on his shoes. He shouldn’t be thinking this. _Miles is 13._ Whatever. Maybe these feelings will fade if he keeps reminding himself how old Miles is. Yeah.

“So! We ready to go?” Miles talking pulls Peter out of his thoughts. He looks over to see Miles, fully dressed. That’s a relief.

“Yeah! Let’s go.”

~

They arrive to a forest about half an hour later. They both dawn their masks, but keep their clothes on, since it’s pretty cold out.

“Okay, so,” Peter starts, “I want you to climb up that treem and then fall off on command.”

“Fall off? But what if I get hurt?” Miles asks, concerned. 

“You won’t, I’ll catch you.” Miles sends Peter a look of concern. “I promise.” He holds out his arms to show that he’s ready.

Miles nods. “Okay, I trust you.” He exhales and goes up the tree that’s near him. He sends a glance back at Peter, with his hands still extended. He trusts him, of course, but it’s still scary.

He takes a deep breath and climbs up the tree, about 15 meters up. “Okay, now fall!” Peter yells. Miles shakily unsticks some of his fingers, but seeing how he’s up so high, he sticks back on.

“I’ve just never unstuck on commend before! Just… When I needed to.” Miles sheepishly admits.

Peter gestures his arms out again. “It’s okay! Just fall into my arms, sunflower!”

There it is with that name again. Okay. He can do this. he closes his eyes and lets go of the tree. He’s falling, but only for a few seconds. 

Peter catches him, bridal style. His heart is racing. Peter smiles at him knowingly. “See. I told you I would catch you.” The warmth of his body and his strong, but not buff arms encapsules Miles. He can feel his cheeks heat up but not from the cold. 

Miles pulls up his mask and smiles warmly at Peter. Miles’ body feels warm and thin. Not frail though, no. He’s plenty strong. Just, so tiny. A small, growing boy. His warmth is greatly appreciated in this cold. He studies the way Miles’ is looking at him in thankfulness. It’s amazing. It’s cold enough that he can see the breath escape from his nose. He’s so beautiful.

Miles chuckles and pushes himself away. “You can put me down now.” Peter stops smirking, as he’s forced out of the moment.

“Yeah! Okay.” He gently sets Miles down. God, he hoped he hadn’t made it awkward. Whatever. “So, let’s do that a few more times, until you get the hang of it, sounds good?”

Miles nods. “Yeah. I think I’ll go higher this time too.” He starts to go back up the same tree, and Peter prepares himself to catch him again.

They keep doing the same routine for what feels like hours, but in reality, only two have passed. Peter’s arms get pretty sore from catching him all the time, and Miles gets tired from holding his body up for so long. They both decide to call it quits for the day.

“Whew! You made some progress for the day, champ! I’m so proud of you!” Peter says whilst putting his hand on Miles’ shoulder, bringing him close to his body and shaking it. They both start walking to the bus stop.

“Aw, it’s no big deal. Eventually I just learned that I could trust you.” Miles responds dismissively. He looks up at the older man and gives him his big goofy grin. Peter can swear his heart skip a beat. He gently removes his hand, not wanting to make Miles uncomfortable.

“Anyways, when I get home, I’m gonna take a shower. There’s public showers in my dorm, so I don’t think you could get away with having one too. But you’re going back to your universe tomorrow, right?” Miles asks.

Peter nods. “Yeah, I am. Any longer and I would start to glitch out like before. But it’s alright, I didn’t get that sweaty anyways. I can wait.” 

Miles nods back at him. “Alright, sweet! Oh hey, the bus is here.” He points out as he sees it coming around the corner. They both get on and find a seat they can sit next to each other.

“Do you want to listen to music?” Miles asks as he takes out an earbud and offers it to Peter.

Peter takes it from him. “Sure.”

They both listen to Miles’ songs on the way back to the dorm.

 _My memories came back in the form of someone else_  
I know this feeling, yes, I know it very well  
Why won't you love me now?  
Why won't you love me now?  
Why won't you love me now?  
(Why won't you love me now?) 

The beautiful scenery passes them in the bus. With the music playing, it feels like something out of a movie. Soon enough, Peter falls asleep on the bus. Miles silently giggles at him.

~

Next thing he knows, Miles is poking him awake. “Hey, we’re here. Let’s get out.” Peter sleepily nods and gets out of the bus with him. They walk back to Miles’ dorm in comfortable silence. They both walk up the wall, when no one is looking to get into Miles’ dorm.

Miles sheds his jacket, and Peter does the same. “Whew! Okay, that was fun. Thank you Peter! Now, I’m gonna take a shower. Don’t you go anywhere.” He says with a wink. He begins to gather his supplies for a shower, including a towel.

Peter winks back at him and sits on Miles’ bed. “Oh, I won’t”

“Good! I’ll be back in a bit!” Miles says as he leaves the dorm.

Peter is now alone in the room. Looking around, he spots ordinary things a teenage boy would have. Comic books, posters, sketch books, shoes, dirty clothes, dirty underwear.

Dirty underwear.

Hm. Peter gets an idea. Better act on it while he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So if you didn’t realize already, Peter is gonna do some naughty things next chapter. If you don’t like that, then it’s time to jump ship now. Thank you to everyone who has left a kudos, left a comment, and liked my work so far! It really means a lot to me!!


	3. Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter jacks off in Miles’ room. They play Minecraft. Sprite cranberry.

Is he really gonna do this? He already feels heat stirring in him, just from the idea alone. It was completely silent in this small room. Peter walked up to Miles’ underwear laying in the floor. It was near his dresser, and not his roommate's who’s name Peter had forgotten, so he knew it was Miles’ and not the other kids.

He bent down and picked up his underwear. He gave it a sniff. It definitely smelled like Miles. And the overwhelming smell of his dick, that’s for sure. 

He pulled it away from his face for a moment to just lay on Miles’ bed. Peter’s heart was beating so fast. He didn’t know how long he would be in the shower for. He put the underwear aside and smelled Miles’ pillow. It smelled like a sweet blend of almond and sweat. Maybe he used almond scented oil for his hair? That sounds… Really good. 

He faced back up, and brought the underwear to his face. He put his nose directly to where Miles’ dick would be in the underwear, and takes a deep inhale.

“Oh… Miles… Miles, Miles, Miles…” He can’t help but moan his name. This felt so dirty, but he was just so painfully erect he couldn’t think straight. He pulled his dick out of his pants and started stroking it, hard. He was already pretty wet with precum, so he didn’t need any lube. Not like he brought any, anyways. 

He turned on his side so he could smell the sweet smell of Miles’ pillow. The pillow coated with the young boy scent. He breathed in Miles’ scent like he was drowning. He moved the underwear down to his dick, and started thrusting into it.

He wondered what would happen if Miles were here right now. Maybe he would get turned on and offer to suck Peter’s dick instead. He thought back to earlier today, when Miles had sucked on his finger. Oh, how he wanted Miles’ plump lips and his wet tongue around his cock instead.

Peter imagines how tight Miles would feel. He’s barely 13, so he’s obviously a virgin. Peter would be his first. The first to defile him. The first person to fuck him. Peter lets out a moan into the pillow, and keeps smelling it. 

What would his hands hands feel like around Peter’s cock. His small hands would make him feel even bigger than he already is. He’s only around 6 inches, but a teenager’s hands would make him feel amazing.

God.

This was Heaven.

Peter wasn’t even thinking about the consequences right now. He just wanted to cum. He was thrusting into the young boy’s underwear. They were boxer briefs decorated with smiley faces. It was almost scary how much the childish underwear was turning him on. 

His breathing was hard, he was all sweaty. All he could think about was Miles. Miles sucking him off. Him sucking Miles off. Miles’ scent. Miles’ face when he was cumming. Miles’ face when he was getting fucked.

God.

Damn.

It.

He cummed, _hard._ He had to bite his hand to stop himself from screaming. This might have been the first orgasm he had that was for someone else other than MJ or random porn actors. The first orgasm for a teenager. _The first orgasm for a 13 year old._

What he just did hit him all at once. He looked down. Miles’ underwear was covered in cum. Well, shit.

He quickly tucked himself back into his pants. What should he do about the underwear? He can’t just leave it there. He can’t wash it and return it, that would be… Weird. His best bet is to just take it with him and keep it. He tucks it into his bag so he can take it home. 

There. Evidence gone. 

He lets out a sigh. Miles still isn’t done with his shower. He checks the clock. Only 15 minutes have passed. That felt like an eternity. He looks around the room, not knowing what to do. Better listen to some music.

He popped in his old earplugs, connected them to his phone and hit shuffle. 

_You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
And I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here._

Creep, huh? Fitting. Alright.

He closed his eyes and thought about earlier. How Miles said he could trust him. And here he is, spilling his cum in his underwear. He feels disgusting. He has never thought about a child this way before. What was wrong with him? Maybe he should distance himself from Miles. Yeah. He wouldn’t come back for a few days after tomorrow. He’ll leave before Miles can wake up. 

_Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.  
I don't belong here._

Why did he do that? Why? Why? _Why?_ Would leaving make Miles happy?

Before he could drown himself with guilt, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Miles. He temporarily leaves his bad mood to act happy in front of him. Luckily, Miles had gotten dressed before he came in.

He took out the headphones from his ear. “Oh, hey kiddo! Had a nice shower?” He asks with a fake cheer in his voice.

Miles doesn’t notice and nods. “Yeah, luckily there was no one in there. Anyways, I’m kind of hungry. Do you want a sandwich?” Miles asked whilst walking over to his mini-fridge. 

Peter accepts his offer with a nod. “Yeah, sure.” He looks down at his hands and fiddles with them. The hands that were previously touching his own dick. The hand that he bit. While thinking about Miles. The boy that’s going to make him food. God, if he knows what's good for him, Miles better poison it. He sighs and tries to forget about it.

“Do you want a sprite cranberry, too?” Miles asks, preparing the sandwiches.

“Yeah, sure.” Peter replies the same thing without realizing it. He has a vacant look on his face and is still not making eye contact with Miles. How could he?

Miles notices this and walks over, waving a hand in front of his face. “Hello? Earth to B? Are ya there? You look kinda distant” Peter shakes his head, forces eye contact and a smile.

“Yeah, I’m just kinda tired! Haha. But I’ll take the juice.” He really wishes he was about to drink alcohol instead of juice. He would kill for some Jack Daniel’s right now.

Miles giggles at him. His pure, unknowing smile would be the death of Peter. “It’s soda, not juice, but alright.” He goes back to his small counter and finishes making the sandwiches whilst humming the tune to _Sunflower._

A few moments later, he comes back and hands Peter a ham and cheese sandwich, and a can of sprite cranberry. “It’s the best I could make with what I have. Hope you don’t mind.” He says, and then takes a bite of his sandwich.

Peter takes a bite, and then responds. “No worries! It tastes good.”

“I’m glad to hear it!” Miles says back to him. They both eat in silence until they finish eating. Comfortable silence for Miles, awkward silence for Peter.

The second they’re done, Miles offers to play a game. “Hey, wanna play Minecraft? I just got it on the Switch. Have you played before?”

“Minecraft? Of course I have. Just not a lot.” He says as he’s still sipping on his soda.

“Great!” Miles exclaims as he goes to set up the Switch. He hands a controller to Peter, and they both start playing.

They manage to build a nice house to live in. Peter only dies a few times. Miles is always there to recover his stuff, and also laugh at him when he dies. They play for a few hours, until they get hungry again. At this point, Peter just orders a pizza for their dorm so they can play more.

It’s about 10 pm before they decide to stop playing. Miles lets out a yawn. “Man, I’m really tired. I’m gonna head to bed.” He looks Peter in the eye and smiles at him warmly. It makes Peter blush a bit. “It was really nice hanging out with you today, the most fun I’ve had in awhile. Thank you Peter. I mean it.” He leans over from where he’s sitting to hug Peter tightly. 

Before Peter can react or hug back, he pulls away. This leaves him with a lot of feelings. “I.. Me too, kiddo.” He wants to tell him he loves him, like he did when he thought it would be the last time he would see him, but the weight on earlier today’s actions still weigh heavy on his mind. So he just opts for something simple. “I’m proud of you.” He admits simply. And he is.

Miles gets up and gets under the covers of his bed. Peter climbs into the sleeping bag that’s still on the floor.

“Goodnight Peter.”

“Goodnight Miles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if you can’t tell, im naming the chapters after songs. music is fun. let’s see where this takes us.  
> sorry(?) for uploading so much in a short while, im just. very horny. thank you  
> btw: i have never lived in a dorm or have minecraft for the nintendo switch so sorry if theres some minor innacuracies? idk


	4. Need to Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets drunk, learns something about himself, and has a one night stand.

The next morning, Peter woke up at 5 am. He was covered in nervous sweat. He checked outside, it was still dark out. He found a pen and paper to write a note on.

_Have to go back now._  
See you later.  
-B 

He opened the window and looked at the sleeping form of Miles sadly. Peter feels like he violated their trust, violated _him._

He goes over to him, brings his blanket up to his chin and kisses him on the forehead. “I’m sorry.” He whispers. 

And then he leaves.

Walking back to the place he can secretly warp, he puts his headphones on. 

_It's five thirty three,_  
I'm awake and my bed is all covered in sweat,  
I can't sleep,  
and there's blood on my sheets.  
Yeah he likes it rough,  
but I don't think that he likes the things that I love,  
I need more,  
than he wants to give. No-o-o  
I know, yeah I know you want me to change,  
but I'm fucked in the head,  
I can't break,  
I know, yeah I know you want me to change. 

~

Peter got home to his shitty NYC apartment around 6 am. He immediately took off his shoes and flopped on the bed. He didn’t want to think of anything. He went back to sleep.

…

“Peter, I know what you did. We shouldn’t see each other anymore.” Dream Miles said to him. He looked angry. The walls were red. He was back in Miles’ dorm.

“Miles, wait! It’s not what you think!” Peter tried to reach out to Miles so he could explain, but he disappeared and reappeared to his side.

“What? I know you jacked off to me. With my underwear. Did you think I wouldn’t find out? That you’re attracted to _children?_ You’re DISGUSTING.” With his final word, several Miles appeared appeared around him and started laughing. The world was spinning.

Peter crouched on the ground, covered his ears and started crying. “I’m sorry Miles! I’m so sorry! Miles please forgive me! Miles-“

Then he woke up. Tears were streaming down his face. Fuck. He angrily wiped at them. “Fuck!” He shouted.

He checked the time. 12 pm. Good of time as any to drown his sorrows. He walks over to his cupboard to pull out a mostly full bottle of Jack Daniel’s. He doesn’t even get a cup. He was just going to drink it from the bottle.

He walks over to the TV and turns it on, taking a swig from the bottle.

“Serial child molester finally arrested. He was caught on—“ He shuts the TV off. He wasn’t a child molester, right? 

_Not yet._ His subconscious said to him.

“Augh! Fuck!” He threw the remote at the wall. He needed to get as drunk as possible. He took a big gulp from the bottle. He can finally feel the alcohol kicking in now. He was starting to feel warm all over.

He turns to his phone. “Whyat do i do iff i thin k a teenager i s cute” he enters into the search bar.

Teenage behavior, What do do with your teenagers have a crush, How to look cute in middle school,

Nope. Not what he was looking for. He takes another swig. “i thinj a teenager is cut e wahat tdo i do”

More nonsense. He sighs. One more time. “adukt atractkd to a tee nager”

“ **Hebephilia** is the strong, persistent sexual interest by adults in pubescent (early adolescent) children (especially those showing Tanner stages 2-3 of development), which is typically ages 11–14. It differs from pedophilia (the primary or exclusive sexual interest in prepubescent children)”

Oh.

Hebephilia.

He didn’t know that was a thing.

He puts the phone down for now.

He was a hebephile? How? He had never thought about anyone like this before. He thinks. He has trouble guessing people’s ages on the street, and he frequently visits the “18” category on porn sites… But that doesn’t make him a hebephile, right?

He turns his thoughts back to Miles. His beautiful face. His precious smile. The smell of his hair. The way his body feels when he’s holding him. How short he is. The fact that he could probably overpower Miles if it came down to it.

Oh no.

He doesn’t want to hurt Miles, but what if…

No. He didn't want to think about that. No. He takes another drink from the bottle. Fuuuuuck. Today sucks. Why did he do that? He punches himself in the leg. Ugh. The pain felt good. Makes him feel something other than anguish.

He puts the bottle down for now and climbs up the wall to hang upside down on the ceiling. This way the blood rushes to his head and not his dick.

“Ughhh….” He just stays there for a while with his eyes closed.

_What if Miles likes you back?_ His subconscious says to him.

What? What if he..? No. He couldn’t possibly like him back. Peter was 38. Miles was _13._ 26 year age gap. God. This was so wrong. Miles wouldn’t like someone as old as him.

His head was hurting. He needs to take a shower. He gets down from the wall. He was kinda hungry, too. He orders a pizza, and then gets in the shower.

He can’t stay in there for a while, so he just gets clean with minimal sulking. As soon as he’s done getting dressed, the door rings. Mm. Pizza. He pays for it and starts to eat it.

He goes and picks up his phone. The hebephilia is staring at him right in the face. He closes that tab and opens up Grindr.

He hasn’t been on here in a while. He edits his profile a little. 

“Peter. Dad bod. 38. Verse. LF younger, right now. Can host.”

Not even 5 minutes go by before he gets a message. He checks their profile.

“Michael, 23, bottom, Can’t host, Can drive, LF older, LF right now. #BLM. 3 Miles away.” Perfect. 

“u down to host? rn?” says the message.

“Yeah, sure. Here’s my address.” Peter responds. He just needs a hookup to stop thinking about Miles.

“ok be there soon daddy ;) x” Oh wow, Michael was pretty into the whole “dad bod” thing. Alright then.

He cleans up his apartment the best he can for his new guest. Not even 5 minutes go by before his doorbell rings. He opens it. 

Michael was taller than Peter, and had an athletic build. He was black, like Miles, but he had an adult body, that’s for sure. He had a tall flat top for hair, unlike the curls that Miles has. 

Why is he comparing this man to Miles? Wasn’t he supposed to use this guy to forget about Miles? 

“Welcome to my apartment! I suppose you’re Michael?” Peter asks, trying to push the thoughts of Miles out of his head.

Michael walks in, and Peter shuts the door. “Yeah, I am. It’s nice to meet you. So I assume we should get right down to business?” He says as he starts undoing his belt. 

Was Peter ready for this? No. Was he going to do it to forget about Miles? Yes. “Yeah. I have lube, and condoms. So don’t worry.” Peter starts taking off his pants too, feeling a little awkward. He hasn’t done this in a while.

“Oh great! ‘Cause I just hate when guys cum in my ass without bothering to use a condom. It feels gross.” Michael says thankfully.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want that to happen, haha.” _Besides, the only ass I want to cum in is Miles’._ He suddenly thinks.

Fuck.

He resists the urge to smack himself.

Michael is naked and on his hands and knees on Peter’s bed. God, what a sight. An adult body. About to be fucked, by him. This is an adult. This isn’t Miles. It’s not Miles.

Peter leaves his shirt on. He walks over to a drawer and hands lube to Michael. “Here, you can get yourself ready while I put a condom on.”

Michael takes it from him. “Okay, daddy.” He says with a wink. Peter resists the urge to blush, or vomit. 

Why vomit? This man was attractive. Yes, he was attracted to him. He had a twink body, with minimal body hair. Alright. 

He gives himself a couple of strokes to get to at least half mast. Good enough. It is sex time. With an adult. Yes.

Why is he feeling so awkward right now? Whatever. He puts the condom on. “Are you ready?” He asks, awkwardly stroking himself through the condom. He positions himself behind Michael. This is good, this way he can't see his face.

Michael takes the fingers out of his ass. “Yeah. Here’s the lube for you.” He says as he passes it to Peter. He squirts some on his hand and rubs it on his dick. Here we go.

He slowly inserts himself into the mans’ ass. He lets out a breath. It felt good. He can feel himself be fully hard now. Michael lets out a moan too. 

Once he gets all the way in there, he stays still for a moment. “Are you good?” Can I move now?” Michael was squeezing around him, it felt nice.

“Yeah just.. ah.. Go slowly.” Peter nods and moves in and out slowly. He keeps doing this for a bit until Michael starts to move himself. “Go.. Faster now, Peter.”

He misses Miles’ calling him B. He misses calling Miles his sunflower. _Goddamnit. Push these thoughts out of your head._

He responds by trusting faster. A wet slapping sound is heard throughout the apartment. Michael’s moans get louder. Peter doesn’t make much noise, so he’s just breathing heavily.

Michael is stroking himself off with his hand and Peter’s grip on his hips gets stronger. He’s fucking him harder now.

And for a moment, just a moment, he sees Miles in Michael’s position. He feels Miles’ small ass around his dick. He sees Miles moaning Peter’s name. And he loses it.

He cums. “Oh fuck! Miles!” He exclaims. 

Michael cums a second after him. “Peter! Wait.. Who’s… Miles?” He asks as he moves away from Peter. They’re both breathing heavily, and Peter’s face is red from embarrassment.

“I.. Uh…” Is all he can manage to stammer out.

“Did you just use me to think of someone else?!” Michael asks. He seems angry. Oh no. He starts putting his clothes back on. Peter is in his same spot, not moving. 

“That’s sick, dude! Don’t message me again!” He finishes getting dressed and storms out the door.

“I wasn’t planning on it.” He says softly to no one.

There goes another orgasm for a kid. Great. Nothing here was achieved. Miles’ is still on his mind. Guess he better get cleaned up and start drinking again.

Peter was a hopeless hebephile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO ANOTHER UPDATE  
> peter is a hopeless wreck. I hope all of you enjoy this!!! i sure am having fun.  
> sorry peter for all the harm im causing you LOL  
> next chapter will be better, i promise.


	5. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds Miles again. They hang out Peter’s hotel and play Fortnite. Peter does something naughty to Miles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️IF YOU DO NOT LIKE FICS ABOUT UNDERAGE TEENAGE BOY DICKS PLEASE DIP OUT NOW⚠️
> 
> shotacons, heres some good content
> 
> reminder this is a work of fiction. I do not condone these actions irl. thanks. peace

It had been a week since Miles had last seen Peter. 

Miles was pretty confused. He hadn’t had any dreams where Peter talked to him. Was it something he did? Maybe he didn’t want to waste his time with him anymore?

He needed to clear his head. He put on suit and exited the window. Ganke was sleeping. Good. He didn’t want to disturb him. He took one last look around the room where him and Peter spent a few nights together. What went wrong?

He swung out the window. It was a quiet evening in New York. It was snowing gently. He swung from building to building until he found a nice tall building to perch on.

He brought out his phone to look at his pictures. The pictures on him and Peter. They both looked so happy. Peter looked goofy in some pictures, but it was cute.

Cute? He thought Peter was cute?

 _I mean… I guess?_ He thought to himself. Peter was always there for him. He didn’t have a good way of teaching, but he always got his point across. 

He smiled slightly. He misses him, that was for sure. He misses his smile he makes when he’s proud of him. He misses how he touches him. He misses how he smells. He was the only adult he could talk to freely, now that Uncle Aaron is… gone.

He pushes that thought out of his head. He puts his phone back in his pocket and goes to jump off the building. But the moisture from the snow messed up his footing, so he tripped and falls.

~

Peter doesn’t know when the last time he saw Miles. A week, maybe? He needed some more time to diffuse his feelings. So why was he back here, in Miles’ universe? He doesn’t really know. 

He’s just walking around the city, with no plans to see Miles. Maybe he’ll get the courage to see him at some point. It was starting to snow, so he put his hoodie up.

A store he was walking by was playing a song. He didn’t recognize the artist, but it sounded familiar.

_My last made me feel like I would never try again_  
_But when I saw you, I felt something I never felt_  
_Come closer, I'll give you all my love_  
_If you treat me right, baby, I'll give you everything_  
_Talk to me, I need to hear you need me like I need ya_  
_Fall for me, I wanna know you feel how I feel for you, love_  
_Before you, baby, I was numb, drown the pain by pouring up_  
_Speeding fast on the run, never want to get caught up_  
_Now you the one that I'm calling._  


He stopped walking at this point. It definitely related to his situation, damn. He really didn’t want to think about it. But he was.

Miles truly did make him feel something he had never felt before. He wonders if Miles could ever like him in the way he does. 

But that’s impossible, he’s just a kid. He keeps walking, pushing the song out of his mind.

And that’s when he hears a scream. His spider senses are tingling. He looks up and sees the one, the only, Miles Morales. He sighs. Guess we’re doing this.

He puts his mask on, just incase. He jumps and swings up to a building to catch him. Whilst holding him, he swings up to the closest building to put him down.

Play it cool. “Greetings my damsel, I have savethed thou from distress.” Okay, not that cool.

Miles is breathing heavily, and then immediately hugs him. “I missed you, you freaking dork.” He won’t let go, he’s squeezing him. Peter hugs him back. Whatever. It’s fine if Miles initiates it, right?

Peter just chuckles. For a moment, all of his self hatred is gone around this kid. “I missed you too, sunflower. I had to take care of some things in my universe, spider stuff. You know how it is. Sorry I didn’t come back soon enough.”

Miles could swear his heart beat faster when Peter called him sunflower, oh, he missed that. He let go of Peter and pulled his mask up. “Yeah? Beat up some bad guys?”

Peter pulled up his mask too and chuckled nervously. “Yeah, something like that.” He looked around at the serene town in front of them. They were up high enough so no one could hear them. The lights of the town lit up the sky, so you could see the snow falling. It was beautiful.

Miles shivered. “Man, it’s pretty cold up here.” Peter turned his attention back to Miles. He was so cute.

He didn’t want to sound too forward, but he wanted to get Miles out of the cold. “Yeah, it is. Can we go back to your dorm still, or..?” He asked cautiously.

Miles shook his head. “No, Ganke is back, sorry. Do you have an apartment here or something..?” He asked curiously. 

Peter had to laugh. “Me? Renting two apartments in different universes? Do I look like I’m made of money? No. I was planning on getting a hotel, though.” Oh god. This sounded wrong. “If you wanted you could, uh… Come with?” He tried not to sound awkward.

Miles pumped his fists in the air. “Yes! I love hotels! I wanna go!”

Peter sighed. “Alright, it’s settled then. Let’s get going. Shall I carry you down again or can you get down yourself?” He gave Miles a smirk. 

Miles put his mask back on. “What do you think?” He walked off the edge backwards and jumped. “Peace!” He yelled on the way down.

Peter put his mask on too, sighed, and followed the kid.

~

After making a quick stop at Miles’ dorm to grab some things, they arrived at the hotel. The secretary was looking at them curiously. Peter felt extremely suspicious.

“Hey, uh, I’d like to rent a room for a few days for me and my, uh, nephew.” Miles tried to hold in a giggle when Peter called him his nephew. 

The secretary typed something into their keyboard. “Right, yes. Currently we only have single bed rooms available.” Peter starts sweating. “However, the couch has a futon in it.” They say. Peter breathes a sigh of relief.

“That’s fine. I’ll take it.” He hands them his debit card. Hopefully it works in this universe? With a miracle, it does. They hand him his card back along with a key.

“You’re in room number 42. Have a good night, sir.” Peter takes it from them, along with the key. 

They walk down the hall to their room. “Soooo, I’m your nephew now, huh?” Miles can’t help himself.

Peter mentally kicks himself as he unlocks their door. “No, I… I just didn’t want to look suspicious. Family relationships are better when checking into a hotel with a 13 year old.”

They both walk into the room and sets their bags down. “Oh, is that it? Are you scared to be seen with me, Peter?” Miles smirks at him. Peter feels extremely nervous. 

“No, no… That’s not it I just…” He avoids his eyes and rubs his neck, shutting the door behind them.

Miles walks up to him and gets close. Really close. So close Peter feels trapped between the door and a very attractive teenager. “You just what? Do you _like like_ me, huh Peter?” Miles continues to smirk at him. Peter is looking away and not saying anything. 

Miles walks away laughing. “I’m just kidding. That would be crazy! Haha, anyways, Do you want the bed, since you payed for the room?” 

Peter breathes a sigh of relief. Christ. This kid was gonna be the death of him. “No, you can take the bed. I’ll just sleep on the futon, it’s no big deal.” He walks over to the couch and unfolds it. Huh. It looks better than his mattress at home. This is good enough. He takes his shoes off and sits on it.

Miles turns on the heat on the A/C. “Hey, do you wanna play Fortnite?”

Peter looks at him. “Fortnite? What’s that?”

Miles giggles. His sweet, perfect giggle. He’s so cute. “It’s like… a battle royale game. It’s you versus up to 99 people. Whoever is the last one standing wins! I’ve been playing it a lot with Ganke. We win sometimes! It’s pretty fun.”

Ganke. That was his roommate's name. He feels a twinge of jealousy rush over him. Him and Ganke never did anything, right..? No, they couldn’t. That’s impossible. He pushes the thought out of his head. “Yeah, sure. You gotta teach me how to play, though.”

Miles is already hooking his Switch up to the tv. He hands Peter a controller and sits next to him on the futon. “It’s really easy! Building might be hard, though.” He boots up the game and scoots closer to Peter.

Peter can smell him now. He smells like almond shampoo and snow. He inhales deeply. Their arms are touching each other. His arm feels like it’s burning where it’s touching Miles. “There’s… Building? Weird.” He says, trying to pull himself out of his thoughts.

Miles nods and begins to teach him how to play Fortnite. He thinks it’s cute how bad Peter is at this game. The confused look on his face and the face he makes when he dies in the game. The face he makes when he figures out he can emote. All of it is adorable.

Soon enough, Peter passes out mid game. He’s slouched on the bed, controller hanging out of his hand. Miles powers down the switch and adjusts Peter so he's laying down, and tucks him into bed. He looks so peaceful sleeping. Even if he is snoring with his mouth open. Miles giggles a little.

He gets up and gets his pajamas and his silk scarf out of his bag. He has a silk pillowcase at home, but he didn’t bring it. He goes into the bathroom to change into his pajamas, which is just a shirt, boxers, and socks. He brushes his teeth and then wraps his hair securely with his silk scarf. Perfect. 

He walks back out and looks at the bed he’s supposed to be sleeping in. And then he looks at Peter. It _was_ kind of cold in here. He grabs one of the blankets on the actual bed, and goes to the futon where Peter is.

He curls up next to him. He gently reaches a hand out and puts it on Peter’s chest. He may be out of shape, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t strong. He feels nice. The only person he used to sleep with like this was his uncle when he was little, so this was just like that, right?

Right?

He scoots himself closer to Peter. The gentle rise and fall of his breathing was comforting. Peter smelled like the forest and the city of New York. Maybe he put on cologne before he came here. He smells nice.

Where would he be right now if he never met Peter? Probably worse off. He entangles his leg with Peter’s.

“I’m really glad I met you.” He whispers as he falls asleep.

~

The next morning, Peter woke up to someone around him. What? This hasn’t happened in what feels like a million years. He looks down. 

It’s Miles.

Oh god. He’s starting to freak out. He was on the futon, right? He looks around. He was. Then why was Miles here? Oh god. Oh god. 

Something is poking him in the leg.

Oh no.

Panic mode.

He pulls the covers up and looks down. Miles was definitely still asleep, but he was… Hard. 

He pulls the covers back up. Oh god. What should he do.

 _You’ll probably never get an opportunity like this again. Have fun with it._ His subconscious said.

He starts to sweat. He slowly pulls the covers down. Miles was wearing underwear with multi coloured polka dots all over them. There was an obvious tent in them. 

Is he really gonna do this? Is he?

He was very awake now. He slowly moves his hand down to just lightly touch it with his pointer finger. It was small. He turns his attention back to Miles. Still asleep. Okay.

He sits up slowly. Touching him more would be too risky. He’s just gonna look. Yeah. Looking doesn’t hurt. Looking isn’t bad. What he’s doing isn’t bad.

He slowly pulls down Miles’ underwear. His dick pops out. Oh my god. The tip of his penis was barely poking out of his foreskin. It was lighter than the rest of his body, but not quite pink. Peter was instantly hard. Harder than he had ever been in his life. 

He pulls the rest of his underwear down. He had no pubes. Either he shaved them or he was too young to have them. He didn’t know what was hotter. The tip of Miles’ dick was leaking precum. He wanted to touch it.

He touched it. Softly. With just one finger. He moved his finger around it. Miles moaned in his sleep. Oh god. He retracts his hand fast. He looks down at his finger. Peter brings it up to his nose, sniffing it. The raw smell of teenage boy just hits him all at once. This was such a turn on. The real thing was definitely better than underwear.

He brings it to his lips, tasting it. Heaven. He can feel his own cock leaking too, now. Peter takes another look at Miles’ dick. It was so small. Smaller than his. A perfect size for a boy his age. It was horrifying how much a small teenage dick was turning him on.

He wanted to stroke it.

He reached his hand out and stroked it. Miles’ head popped out of his foreskin easily. It looked so wet. He needed to stop. Just a few more strokes and…

Oh shit.

Miles’ just orgasmed. In his sleep. He let out a moan. Peter was in awe. His face was scrunched up, but he was still sleeping. There was semen covering his hand. Semen that wasn’t his own. He brought his hand up and immediately licked all of it off. There was something magical about semen from a young boy. It tasted… Different. And amazing.

He put Miles’ underwear back on.

Peter was going to Hell.

But first, shower time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole fic is one big horny angst shit. this is also a songfic work now. ur welcom.
> 
> ALSO!! with 2.4k words, this is officially the longest chapter. i was gonna end it when miles fell asleep but i just wanted to be horny, so horny i became.


	6. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has an angsty shower. They go to IHOP. Miles pees. Miles starts to figure out Peter’s feelings. Miles has a gay bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO OMORASHI TAG! If you don’t like wetting. Dip out. Thanks.

Peter is still hard. He turned the shower on in the dinky hotel bathroom, and put it on cold. He needs to clear his head. He undresses and gets in. God, it was so cold. Whatever.

He tries bathing himself, trying not to think about what he just did. He faces the water and rubs his face. His erection isn’t going down. The image of Miles’ dick is burned into his senses. The smell of it, how it felt, how his cum tasted, how cute it looked. All of it is appetizing. 

He looks at the hand that was touching Miles. He turns his back against the cold water and smells his hand. It still smells like Miles. He brings his hand down to his erection, finally touching it. He bites his free hand again to not make any noise. It would be horrifying if Miles were to find out what he’s doing right now.

He gives himself a few strokes, thinking about Miles. He wants to fuck him while he’s stroking Miles off. He wants to press his body against the small boy. He wants to hear Miles’ moans, just for him. 

Peter starts stroking himself faster. What would Miles sound like? What would he _really_ sound like when he was getting fucked by Peter? He heard his moans when he was cumming in his sleep, but that really doesn’t count. He wants to hear them more. Louder, more intense. All because of Peter.

His body was starting to go numb from the cold water. But he just _had_ to cum. His arousal wasn’t fading. God. He wonders if Miles touches himself when Peter isn’t around. He wonders if he plays with his nipples and moans Peter’s name. He can picture it now. Miles’ scrunched up face, silently calling out to him. Whispering his name as he not so silently pumps his little cock in his hand.

Peter’s knees felt weak. He cummed on the shower walls. Oh god. He was truly turning into a pervert. He should treat Miles to pancakes today, as a secret apology.

~

When Miles woke up, Peter wasn’t there. He gets slightly nervous. He didn’t freak him out or anything, right? He hopes Peter doesn’t think he’s weird or anything. 

Miles removes the blanket off of him and takes off his silk scarf from his head. He looks around and smells the sweet smell of shampoo coming from the bathroom. He must be in the shower, then. Miles sits up and notices a weird feeling. His underwear is kind of… Sticky. Oh dear. He suddenly feels very embarrassed. Peter didn’t notice he had a wet dream last night, did he? That would be mortifying.

Oh well. He probably didn’t notice. It’s not like he can do anything about it. He wants to change his underwear, but first he silently walks over to the bathroom door to check if Peter really is in the shower. Yup. Shower noises. Okay. It would be awkward if Peter saw him getting undressed. Peter definitely doesn’t wanna see that.

Right?

He shakes his head and takes off his sticky underwear. He finds a clean pair in his bag and puts it on. He finds some clean basketball shorts, an actual shirt, and a jacket and puts them on too. He doesn’t think he’ll need his spider suit today, so he leaves it in his bag, for now. 

Miles sits back on the futon, gets his Switch into handheld mode and boots up Zelda. It’s a good pass time while Peter is taking a shower. He kind of needs to pee, but he ignores it since Peter is in the only bathroom in their hotel room.

Not even 20 minutes go by and Peter is out of the bathroom, one towel around his waist and one on his head. “Hey kiddo! Did you sleep well?” He asks whilst rubbing his hair dry. 

Miles nods. “Yeah! Um… Sorry if you think that me sleeping on your futon was weird… I was just… Really cold last night.” He admits shyly. 

Peter goes over to his bag and grabs some clothes. “It’s okay. I didn’t mind!” He states. Miles can see his back muscles, dripping with water. He looks… Really good. He immediately averts his eyes back to Zelda. “You know,” Peter starts, “I was thinking we could go to IHOP today. What do you think?”

“IHOP? Oh yeah! That seems really fun!!” Miles exclaims. Peter takes his clothes to the bathroom. 

“Okay, well, get your shoes on! ‘Cause after I get dressed, we can leave.” He says, then closes the door.

“Sweet!” Miles forgot all about he need to pee as he saves and quits his game. He finds his shoes and puts them on, since he was already wearing socks. Peter comes out a moment later, finds his shoes, and puts them on too.

“Alright sunflower, let’s head out.” Peter says to Miles, calling him that sweet nickname once again.

~

30 minutes and a subway station later, they had arrived at the closest IHOP. Miles hasn’t been to one of these in sooo long. He was pretty excited. “A table for two please.” Peter says to the host.

They nod, hand them both two menus and lead them to a table. “Here’s your table. What would you like to drink?”

“Coffee for me, and orange juice for uh, my nephew here.” Miles gives him a smirk. The host nods and walks away.

“I’m still your nephew, huh?” Miles pokes him from across the table. “Oh Peter, you aren’t trying to replace my uncle Aaron, are you?”

 _Unless your Uncle molests you when your sleeping, then no._ He thought. “Haha, no, I’m not. We’ve had this conversation before. I just… don’t want them to think I’m weird or something.” Peter states.

“Pshh, an older man in his late 30’s with a 13 year old boy? What’s suspicious about that?” He laughs at him, not seeing the embarrassment in Peter’s face. “Anyways, we should look at the menu.”

They both spend a few moments deciding before the waiter comes back with their drinks. “Have you had enough time to decide?” They ask.

Miles nods. “Yeah! I’ll have the Tres Leches pancakes. And my _uncle_ here will have…” He says as he once again smirks at Peter. 

Peter clenches his hands together. “I’ll have the Ultimate Waffle stack, thanks.”

They write something down in their notepad. “Will that be all, for today?”

Peter starts to say yes, but Miles interrupts him. “Ah, do you guys have bathrooms here?” He says whilst looking kind of jittery.

The waiter shakes their head. “Normally we do, but they’re going under deep cleaning today. Sorry about that.” They say, and then walk away.

“Ah…” Miles says in disappointment. He stretches out on the table and squeezes his thighs together. The urge to go was becoming more and more noticable.

“What’s wrong? Do you have to go?” Peter asks whilst touching his hand in support. Miles just silently nods face down on the table. Miles’ hand turns over and squeezes Peter’s. Peter just tries not to blush. “I’m sure you can hold it until we get back to the train station, right?” He asks.

Miles just squeezes his hand. “Ugh… I guess so…” He mumbles into the table. Peter’s hands feel sweaty, but Miles isn’t letting go.

After a few moments of silence, the radio in the restaurant picks up.

_All I want to get is a little bit closer  
All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?  
Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer  
Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer  
The doors are open, the wind is really blowing  
The night sky is changing overhead  
It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who won't get oh so critical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

Miles must have heard the song too, because he starts stroking Peter’s thumb. “Peter…” He groans.

Peter feels weird. “Yeah..?” He asks, not sure what Miles is up to.

Miles lifts his head a little so he can look at Peter. Oh god. His face looks so cute. “Do you like me, Peter?” He starts to pout a little bit. 

Peter wants to let go of his hand, but this kid has a death grip. He tries to not look so flustered. “What… Do you mean by that?” He asks.

Miles just looks at him still. “Some people say I’m annoying or I’m hard to deal with. When we first met, you didn’t want to deal with me. So I’m just wondering if you like me. I guess.”

They’re interrupted by the waiter bringing them their food, Miles quickly sits up and lets go of Peter’s hand. “Enjoy your meal!” They say as they walk away. Miles excitedly starts digging in. 

Peter stops him by touching his hand gently. “I do like you, sunflower. I like you more than you’ll ever know. Trust me on that.”

Now Miles is the one who is actively trying not to blush. His chest is filled with butterflies, and for a moment, he forgets about the pain in his bladder. It’s quickly remembered when he feels himself almost pee himself, though. He gasps sharply. “Ah… I like you too, Peter, a lot. No matter what. I’ll like you.” 

Peter let’s go of his hand with a soft “Me too.” They both down their food pretty quickly. Miles barely touches his juice. He doesn’t want to wet himself. Especially in front of Peter. 

Soon enough, the pressure was getting too much to handle. Peter had finished all of his food, but Miles was so distracted he just finished half his food. Peter flags down the waiter. “Excuse me, could we get a box? And a bill?” They nod and walk away.

“Let’s get out of here, Peter… I can’t take this.” He whispers whilst the waiter comes back with a box and the bill.

Peter nods whilst he’s putting money down for both their meals, and a tip. He puts Miles’ half eaten pancake stack into the box and gives it to Miles. “Okay, let’s go, sweetheart.” He pats him on the back. Miles has to walk slowly out of there.

The subway station is relatively close by, so they didn’t have to walk that far. To their luck, the bathrooms at the subway station are out of order too. Miles almost curses out loud. “I guess you gotta hold it until we get back, huh?” Peter states whilst they’re waiting for the train to arrive.

Miles is clinging to Peter’s arm for dear life. “Ye… Yeah…” Luckily, the train pulls up finally. They walk inside, and, not so luckily, only one seat is open. Some jerk has put their bags next to them. 

Peter whispers, “You can sit on my lap if you want.” Miles looks extremely embarrassed, but agrees nonetheless.

Peter sits on the one free seat, and Miles sits on his lap. Peter wraps his arms around Miles’ abdomen, but releases it when Miles lets out sharp gasp. “Please don’t squeeze me there… It feels weird.” He whispers to Peter.

Peter just hums in response. The subway doors close, and the train starts to move. As it gains speed, the vibrations are starting to amplify the feelings in Miles’ bladder. He’s pressing his legs together as much as he can.

“Kid, try not to, ah, move around so much.” Peter says to him. He looks around, and most people are listening to music with headphones or not paying attention to them. That’s a good thing, at least.

“I can’t.. Help it..! It’s the train, it’s not my fault.” Miles says, covering his face with his hands.

Peter sighs. He’s right, He should think of Miles’ health, and not how his dick is feeling. The feeling of Miles’ butt wiggling on his groin. Oh god. Please don’t get hard, please don’t get hard, please don’t get… Oh no. He feels very erect right now.

“Peter I… Peter I don’t think I can't hold it anymore..!” He announces as quietly as he can, with his hands shoved into his crotch and wiggling. 

Peter sighs. “It’s okay, just let it out. It’s okay sweetie, don’t worry.” He wraps his arms around Miles’ waist and pushes him closer to him. He then hears a sigh of relief from Miles as he stops moving. 

“I’m sorry Peter, I’m sorry I’m-“ Miles starts, but Peter shushes him. 

“You’re doing great, it’s okay sunflower, you’re okay. Shhh.” A few seconds later, Peter can feel a wet spot leaking onto him as well, and it’s not stopping. He can feel himself getting harder with the warmth of Miles’ warm pee. 

Miles feels like the most embarrassed person alive right now. No one is looking at them, right? He just wants to hide. He’s gripping Peter’s arms tightly as he’s letting his bladder go. Miles is ignoring the fact that there’s something _very_ hard poking him in the butt right now. He won’t think about it. 

And as soon as it started, it’s over. Miles and Peter and now very wet, but at least he has an empty bladder. Miles whispers a silent “Thank you…” To Peter.

Peter just grabs his hand and squeezes it. “You did so well. I’m proud of you, sunflower.”

That comment just makes Miles want to hide even more.

~

They got back to the hotel with little issues. People were looking at them strange but they didn't say anything to them.

They were both still covered in piss, Miles was uncomfortable but Peter was surprisingly content. What a sicko. “I took a shower today, so I can wait. You should take a bath or something, Miles.” Peter suggests, already taking off his jacket. 

Miles puts his bag with the food it in down and nods. “I didn’t bring any products for my hair so I guess I’ll just wash my body. I’ll see you in a bit?” He asks with a question, as if Peter was going anywhere.

Peter nods. “I’ll see you once you get out. I’ll be here, I promise.” He says with a wink. Miles blushes a little bit, and walks in the bathroom door.

The first thing he does is strip out of his clothes. He plugs the drain of the tub and puts the hot water on. He looks at himself in the mirror and squishes his cheeks. Peter _did_ say he liked him. But in what way was he talking about? Peter definitely was hard when he was sitting on his lap in the train. But was it _really_ from the vibrations? Or did Peter actually find him… Attractive?

He turns off the water and soaks in the tub, careful not to get his hair wet. The water feels really nice. Almost as nice as Peter whispering compliments in his ear when he was wetting himself. Why did Peter do that, anyways? Peter must like him… In the way that he likes… liked? MJ? Huh.

Oh.

He was hard.

Hi little erection was peeking out of the water, staring at him straight in the face. Telling him that being on Peter’s lap felt good. He reaches out and touches it, trying not to moan. 

What if… Peter were to touch him like that? What would Peter’s big rough hands feel like against his tiny member? Miles is panting. He’s stroking himself in rhythmic fashion. He has never done anything with anyone before, and hasn’t thought about anyone… Quite as old as Peter before.

Sure, Miles thought about a lot of “what if” scenarios, but he would never would imagine that Peter would actually like him. Or does he? This was all very confusing. 

What would Peter’s lips feel like against his own? His beard would feel scratchy, but… His lips. Miles’ lips would definitely envelop Peter’s, but… With Peter’s adult experience, he would definitely be better at it than him.

He clasps his mouth shut with his hand. He doesn’t want Peter to hear him. Or… Does he..?

He feels devious. He takes his hand away and starts panting out loud. He strokes himself faster, with the water around him making a lot of splashing sounds.

“Peter… Oh, Peter…” He moans as quietly as possible. He wants the hand stroking him to be Peter’s.

“Oh.. oh, oh Peter!” Miles’ body tenses up as he cums onto his hand. He’s breathing heavily now. That felt… Really good. He wonders if Peter has ever masturbated to the thought of him… That would be… Really nice…

He should probably finish bathing now. Yeah. Don’t want to keep Peter waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading yesterday, I was super nauseous pretty much all day. Also, this is like. 2.8k words. I am a hormy writing demon.
> 
> comments are always appreciated uwu


	7. Something About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the whole day. It’s pretty fluffy.
> 
> AGAIN: THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. I DO NOT SUPPORT THIS IN THE REAL WORLD. THANKS

The rest of the day went by smoothly after they had both been bathed. Miles thought it would be a good idea to spend the rest of the day playing Fortnite, since he was too embarrassed to go outside again. This was fine by Peter, so he went along with it. They ordered room service when they were hungry, and Miles had his leftover pancakes from earlier, too. It was a rest day, with them just being in their pajamas, and playing video games.

It had gotten pretty late in the day, and they were both kind of bored from playing Fortnite all the time, so Miles suggested that they turn on their mics and go on voice chat. There was a kid on there who was being kind of rude to them. He didn’t sound more than 12 years old. “You suck at this game! What are you, a virgin?” 

Miles just had to laugh. “What kind of insult is that?” He asked whilst sitting in Peter’s lap. It was just easier to see the screen when they were both sitting like this, they decided. 

“‘Cause it’s true! I bet you’ve never even kissed a girl before!” The kid yelled through the mic. Miles was getting intent on winning now.

“I haven’t! But, I’m playing with my boyfriend now and I’ve kissed him!” Miles practically yells. Peter sends him a _be quiet_ look and Miles pouts in anger.

“Ewww, you’re gay?! No wonder why we’re losing! Okay, screw this. Have fun being a gay virgin!” The kid says as he disconnects.

Peter takes the controller from Miles and turns the console off. Just as Miles is about to protest, he speaks. “Okaaay, that’s enough games for today. Don’t let random people make you mad. And why did you tell someone I was your boyfriend?” He asks.

Miles looks to the side and pouts. “Because I didn’t want want people making fun of me for being a virgin, or for not kissing anyone either…”

That got Peter’s attention. “But you’re fine with being called gay?” He pauses and talks a little softer. “And you really haven’t… Kissed anyone..?” He asks.

Miles nods. “I’m pansexual anyways, so it doesn’t matter. And yeah. I haven’t. No one at all.” Miles leans up against Peter’s chest.

Peter’s heart beats a little faster. “Oh? But… How? You’re so popular and… So _cute._ ” He stops and thinks about what Miles said. “What’s… pansexual?” He asks curiously. He’s never heard this term before.

Miles giggles. “Pansexuality is when you like all genders. Thanks for calling me cute, though.” 

“All genders..?” Peter thinks for a moment, then immediately gets it. “Oh! That means I’m pansexual then, too! Thanks, sunflower.” Peter wraps his arms around Miles’ front and hugs him. “No problem, cutie.” He says. He buries his face in the crook of Miles’ neck. Just smelling him. He smells like hotel soap, pancakes, his almond hair oil, and the amazing smell of youth. He wants to breathe this in forever.

“Cute enough you could kiss me?” Miles says softly. The world seems to stop for a moment. The only noise is the hotel air conditioning, and their heartbeats.

Peter lifts his head up. “...What?” He asks simply. 

Miles turns around in Peter’s lap so he’s facing him. He drapes his arms around Peter’s neck. “I said…” He leans close so he’s whispering in Peter’s ear. “Cute enough you could… Kiss me?” Peter wants this, right? He was flirting with him earlier, right? So this is okay to do, Miles thinks.

Peter is freaking out. This wasn’t a dream, right? He pinches his leg to make sure. Okay. He wasn’t dreaming. He wants nothing more than to pin Miles down, make out with him, and fuck him until the sun rises. But this wasn’t a fantasy. This was real life. He doesn’t want to hurt Miles. Miles is _thirteen._ He should be a responsible adult. He unhooks himself from Miles and stands up. “O-kaaay, I think it’s time for bed.” He says as he claps his hands together.

Miles sighs. “So you’re just gonna act like today didn’t happen? On the subway? That you _didn’t_ have a boner for me?”

Peter walks into the bathroom and starts to brush his teeth. “Sorry! I can’t hear you over the sound of the water!” He yells, with a mouth full of toothbrush. Miles groans.

He walks into the bathroom too, to also brush his teeth. “You know what I said!” 

Peter spits into the sink and rinses his mouth. “Maybe I just don’t want to acknowledge it!” He says, whilst leaving the room. 

Miles finishes brushing his teeth and leans against the door frame. “Peter. Come on. Don’t just act like that never happened.”

Peter sighs and sits on the actual bed, not the futon. “I just… I don’t want to hurt you, Miles. I care about you a lot and… You should stay away from people like me.”

He sounds really sad. Miles walks over and sits by him, patting his back. “But I don’t _want_ to stay away from you. I want to be next to you. I like hanging out with you. I like you, Peter. Maybe even more than I should.” He leans his head against his shoulder. Peter looks at Miles in disbelief, and goes to say something. Before he can, Miles interrupts him. “Don’t say anything. Just listen to this.”

He gets his phone out, and starts playing a song.

_It might not be the right time_  
I might not be the right one  
But there's something about us I want to say  
Cause there's something between us anyway  
I might not be the right one  
It might not be the right time  
But there's something about us I've got to do  
Some kind of secret I will share with you  
I need you more than anything in my life  
I want you more than anything in my life  
I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
I love you more than anyone in my life 

They sit in silence for a while, just closing their eyes, and listening to the beat of the song. When it’s finally over, Peter has tears in his eyes. Miles wipes them with his finger. “I miss you everytime you leave, Peter.” He admits. “I wish you could stay in this universe forever.” He looks to the side from embarrassment. “I need you, Peter.” He says softly.

Peter can’t take this anymore. He gently grabs Miles’ chin and forces him to look at him, and kisses him. Just ever so gently. Miles tenses up at first, slightly shocked, but he closes his eyes and melts into it. Peter moves his hand to hand rests on top of Miles’ that’s just sitting on the bed. It was truly a gentle kiss, just lips moving against lips. It felt like heaven. Peter moved away after a few moments. His lips were buzzing. 

“Sorry…” Peter admits. He immediately starts drowning in self hatred, before Miles speaks.

“Peter, I… I really liked that. A lot…” His hand goes up to rest on Peter’s scruffy cheek. “Can you do that again..?” Miles asks gently.

Peter looks like he’s going to say yes, but then turns away and puts his hands in his lap. “No, I shouldn’t… I’m an adult, you’re… Not. You’ll regret this, I really shouldn’t, I should go, I,” Peter stands up and starts to leave, but Miles has a death grip on his arm and throws him down on the bed.

Miles is on top of Peter now, straddling him. “No. You can’t leave. Just because you’re older than me, doesn’t mean it’s wrong. I don’t care. You like me, and I like you. Nothing else matters.” He leans on top of him and kisses him, just for a moment. “It’s okay because _I_ say it’s okay. Stop trying to run away.” 

Miles puts his head on Peter’s chest. He can hear how fast it’s beating. “Just calm down, Peter. I’m right here. I’m not going to go anywhere. I won’t regret this.”

Peter breathes out. God. This kid has such a way with words. “You promise?” He asks, scared of the answer.

“I promise. Now let’s go to sleep.” Peter feels like crying again. This is lovely. Miles gets off of him, and he panics. “Don’t worry! I’m just going to tie my hair up so it doesn't get messed up when I sleep.” Miles says, comfortingly.

Peter sighs. How did he ever find a kid this great? He was so lucky. He was still worried about a lot of things… But Miles says it’s okay. He should trust Miles.

Miles returns no less than two minutes later. He turns off the light and climbs into bed with Peter. He snuggles up to him, and pulls the soft blankets up. “Let’s try to get some sleep, Okay?” He asks.

“Since when were you the adult?” Peter asks. Even in the dark, he can still see Miles’ beautiful smile.

“Well I have to be since you keep crying all the time and running away from your problems. Spider people don’t run from things, remember that.” Miles once again, saying things that are mature for his age.

Peter rolls over so he’s hugging Miles, closes his eyes, and kisses his forehead. “I’ll try to, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not even 7 hours later and im here with another chapter LMAO. this chaoter made me scream for 2 hours straight. im serious. i hope you enjoy it! i was wanting to write this scene for so long.


	8. I Like Me Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles cums. Peter gets sad. They go to Olive Garden. Peter gets sad again. Peter cums. All is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD!! I was in the hospital last wednesday, I’m physically fine, but I just took some days to mentally recover. But here I am, with a 3.8k chapter so I think that makes up for it. uwu
> 
> btw every time some anti leaves me a comment, i will write a sex scene just for you. this chapter is dedicated to everyone who thinks its pedophilia and that my work is harming real life people. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! AND ITS HEBEPHILIA, YA DINGUSES!
> 
> anyways. enjoy.

Miles woke up in Peter’s arms. The events of last night hit him all at once. He immediately felt giddy. He snuggled up in Peter’s arms even more, and hugged him Tightly. Peter woke up as soon as he did that. 

Peter looked quite shocked. He had fear on his face, and tried to get away. Miles didn’t let him. “Hey hey hey, it’s okay. Where are you going?” Miles said with concern.

“I, uh..” Peter stopped trying to get away. “Sorry. I forgot you initiated this.” He relaxed, not completely, but enough for Miles to stop worrying.”If-if I ever do something… You don’t like… Please tell me, Miles. I worry about this. A lot. More than you could ever know.” He looks at Miles with concern in his face, and puts his hand on his small cheek.

Miles just smiles at him. “Jeez, B, you worry too much. Nothing you have done or will ever do will freak me out, I promise.” He leans in and kisses his nose. “You can trust me, okay?” 

God. What did Peter do to deserve such a nice and special boy like this. He could feel his heart beating. He was so gay. Miles wiggles free of the embrace and stretches. “Are we gonna stay in bed all day? It’s already 10:30.” 

Peter checks the time. Damn, they really slept in. He gets up and stretches too. Miles undoes his durag and fluffs his hair up. Part of his shirt was hanging off of his shoulder. He looked so beautiful. Miles noticed him staring. “Hello? Peter? Are you gonna stare at me all day? You pervert.” He flashed a smile at him.

Peter blushes and looks away. “I, uh…” Miles just giggles at him. “If anyone is the pervert, it’s _you,_ Miles. I heard you moaning in the tub yesterday. Did you do that to tease me?” He scoots across the bed and sits next to Miles.

Miles immediately feels flustered. “You… Heard that..? Oh god. Oh jeez. I, uh…” He trails off.

Peter puts his hand underneath Miles’ shirt, rubs his back, and puts his face next To Miles’. Miles looks away from him. Why was Peter feeling so gutsy right now? Who knows. It was fun to tease him. “Did you _want_ me to hear you?” He puts his hand on the bottom side of Miles’ torso and squeezes him gently. He still smells nice, even after waking up. “Did wetting yourself turn you on that much, _hmmm?_ ” 

Miles feels his whole body go hot. Peter’s hands felt really nice, and everything he was saying was true, but he didn’t want to admit it. “It’s your fault you got hard when I did that! Don’t try to pin the blame on me, Peter..!” He still refuses to look Peter in the face.

“Hm… Is my little sunflower avoiding the question?” Peter’s hands run up Miles’ body more, lifting his shirt up. Miles is making little noises from the feeling.

“Peter, I,” When he speaks, Peter just grabs his face and kisses him. More passionately than last night. He slips his tongue in his mouth. Miles’ saliva mixes with his, and he pulls away with a sloppy popping sound.

They just look at each other, they’re both blushing and breathing heavily. Peter wants to see Miles’ chest. He grabs Miles’ shirt and lifts it up slightly. “Can I..?” He asks softly. Miles gives him a small nod, and Peter removes Miles’s shirt. 

Miles leans back on the bed, and Peter is on top of him. “Wow..” He says out loud. Miles has a smooth hairless body, and cute puffy brown nipples. He wants to devour them. Peter intertwines his hands with Miles’ and kisses his nipple. Miles lets out a gasp and Peter looks up at him to see if he’s okay. Miles sends him a nod, Peter grips his hands a little tighter and continues. 

He can taste a little bit of sweat on his chest, which just makes him more delicious. He puts Miles’ not erect nipple in his mouth. He has never really done this before, and he’s sure that Miles hasn’t either. It was a first for both of them. Miles was breathing heavily. He takes one hand away from Miles’ and rubs his other side of his chest.

“Why are you.. Ah.. Paying so much attention to my chest? I’m not… A girl, Peter…” He says as he’s squeezing Peter’s hand to death.

Peter just laughs breathily against Miles’ chest. “All of you is so cute, my sunflower. I want to taste all of you, darling.” He says as he squeezes his chest. “I hope that’s a good enough answer for you.” He moves over and licks Miles’ other nipple. He could feel something poking against his knee that was in between Miles’ leg. So he _was_ getting off to this. Cute. 

He presses his knee up to Miles’ small dick. That earns him a small moan. Great. He rubs him more with his knee and rubs his chest more. Miles starts breathing louder. Peter could feel his chest beginning to get warmer, and he licks him more.

Miles bucks his hips up and grinds into Peter’s knee. This was even turning _Peter_ on. What a delicious young boy. He presses his knee down a bit harder and rubs it again, but faster this time. Miles was full on panting at this point, and he just could _not_ kiss him. He leaves his hand on Miles’s chest and moves up to kiss him.

Miles feels like he’s in heaven. Peter paying all this attention to him, and him alone. His scratchy beard feels weird on his chest, but it’s okay. The feeling on his.. Dick was a whole other thing. He was close. And then Peter was kissing him. It was all too much stimulation. He moaned into Peter’s mouth, and had an orgasm in his pants. He was breathing hard. “Peter… Stop, I’m… I’m done. I came I… Oh, Peter…”

Peter gets off from on top of him and lays beside him. “You did good, I’m proud of you.” He kisses him quickly again. “While you catch your breath, I’ll order room service.” He gets up and walks to the hotel phone. It would be moving too fast if he made Miles relieve him too. He would just ignore his erection. It would go away eventually. He wonders if Miles would be up for waffles at 11am.

After he ordered room service, he saw Miles come out of the bathroom, fully dressed for the day. “Are you all clean now?” 

Miles nods. “I guess you ordered room service?” He asks whilst adjusting his clothes.

Peter walks over to him. “Yeah, I did. Hope you don’t mind waffles.” He leans down and hugs Miles. “Thank you.” He says without explaining.

Miles hugs him back. “What for?” Peter hugs him tighter.

“For just… Accepting me. I was gone for a week because I was denying my feelings for you. I felt horrible about it. But Miles, you’re just so…” He lets go of the hug, gets down on both his knees and takes Miles’ hands in his. He looks up at him. “You’re just so good. You’re amazing. I can’t believe I found you. You’re so accepting and I… I just don’t think I deserve it.” He holds his hands weakly and looks down. 

Miles lightly chuckles, and pressed Peter’s face to his chest. “You do deserve love, Peter. I wouldn’t hate you for this. I can see why you would be upset by it, but… B, I’m not bothered by it.” He runs his hands through Peter’s hair. “You’re a good person. I believe in you, Peter.” He says softly. Peter just hangs on to Miles for a few moments in silence. 

After a while, Peter wipes his eyes. “Let’s go out to a park today, after breakfast. I want to breathe in some fresh air.” Miles nods at him.

~

Peter and Miles got to the park around 5pm. They got caught up playing Zelda. Well, more like Peter attempting to play Zelda and Miles laughing at his efforts. Miles was on the swing and Peter was pushing him. 

“Hey!” Miles yelled when he swung back.

Peter pushes him. “What?”

“From this scene..” He swings up. Then comes back. “We kinda look even more like…” Again. “You’re my uncle!” He shouts.

Peter stops pushing. “Oh god. Really??” 

Miles comes to a slow stop. “Yeah. We should kiss to make people think we aren’t related.” He snickers.

Peter covers his mouth with his hand. “Nope! Not doing that in public!” 

“Awww, why not?” Miles sounds disappointed, but there’s no doubt in Peter’s mind he knows why.

Peter gets really close to the teenager and whispers. “ _Because you are a child. I am not._ People would freak out!” He feels sick.

Miles starts to swing on his own. “I don’t see what the issue is, but fineeeee…” He whines. 

Peter sighs and gets on the swing next to him. He starts kicking off the ground to get moving. If only their age wasn’t an issue. Being a gay, mixed race couple in 2019 is fine but… An adult and child couple will never been seen as okay. He suddenly feels very depressed. He stops swinging and puts his hands in his head.

Miles notices this, stops swinging too and walks over. “Peter… Are you alright?” He asks softly. Peter shakes his head. “Is there anything I can do to help?” He starts rubbing his back. Peter just shrugs. 

“It’s just…” Peter starts, “No matter how you look at it, me liking you is wrong. This is all wrong. I should go back to my universe.” Peter mumbles. Miles feels hurt.

“You think me liking you is _wrong?_ ” Miles asks. Peter just shrugs.

“I mean, when a kid likes an adult, the adult is supposed to push it off and deny their advances. Be responsible. But I just… Pushed this on you. I’m so shitty.” Peter sighs. Miles surrounds him with hugs.

”You didn’t push this on me. I wanted this too, you didn’t force anything. You didn’t do anything wrong, Peter. I promise. You’re fine.” Peter looks up at Miles sadly. Miles is giving him a gentle smile.

Peter sighs. “Really? Are you absolutely sure? You’re not going to regret this in 5 years? You aren’t going to hate me?” Peter starts rambling. Miles just nods.

“I swear. I truly do.” Miles looks around the park to see if anyone is watching them. No one is, so he quickly gives Peter a kiss on the lips. That should make him feel better. “Now, do you wanna go to Olive Garden?” Miles asks. He would call it a date, but Peter is kinda sad right now, so he doesn’t. But it’s totally a date.

Peter gets off the swing. “Yeah, sure, why not. I’ll call a taxi.” They both walk to the street whilst Peter calls them a taxi. No longer than 5 minutes go by before a taxi comes. They both climb inside.

“Where ya headin’ to?” The taxi driver asks.

“Take us to the nearest Olive Garden, please!” Miles responds. Polite boy. The driver nods and starts heading to their destination.

They both don’t want to say anything, in fear of the taxi driver hearing, but a song on the radio starts playing that Peter can really relate to.

_To be young and in love in New York City_  
 _To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me_  
 _To be drunk and in love in New York City_  
 _Midnight into morning coffee_  
 _Burning through the hours talking_  
 _Damn, I like me better when I'm with you_  
 _I like me better when I'm with you_  
 _I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause_  
 _I like me better when_ _I like me better when I'm with you_

Miles looks at Peter with a knowing grin. Peter just rolls his eyes with a smile. Miles leans his head on Peter’s shoulder as they make their way to the restaurant whilst listening to the song.

Not more than 10 minutes pass, and they arrive. Peter pays the driver and they walk into the restaurant. “God, I have no idea when the last time I’ve been to an Olive Garden.” Peter says.

Miles nods in agreement. They both walk up to the host. “Table for two, please.” Peter says.

They nod. “Would you like a kids menu?” Peter resists the urge to laugh.

“Yeah… Sure.” Miles says reluctantly. Peter giggles at him, Miles just sighs as they walk to their table.

Once they sit down, Miles just groans. “They have better food on the kids menu!” He exclaims.

Peter chuckles. “Okay, kiddo.” Miles just groans.

Soon enough, a waiter comes over. “Can I get you something to drink?” They ask.

Peter nods. “Yeah, I’ll have an Italian margarita. Make it three shots of tequila.” They nod, and Miles looks a little concerned.

“I’ll just have a lemonade.” The waiter nods and walks away. “You okay Peter?” Miles asks.

Peter puts his head on the table. “Maybe. I usually just drink when I feel like shit. This is one of those times.”

Miles looks at the menu. “Is there anything I can do to help..?” He asks softly. The mac n cheese looks good.

Peter sighs. “Yeah, just age up 5 years while still retaining the cuteness of a young boy. Then I’ll be okay.” Miles puts down the menu.

The waiter comes back with their drinks. Peter sits up and immediately starts sipping it. Pretty fast. Wow. “Have you decided on what to eat?” They ask.

“Yeah, I’ll have the macaroni and cheese, and he’ll have…” He looks at Peter. He just shrugs. They probably have spaghetti, right? “He’ll have the spaghetti.” He states.

“And another margarita. Maybe two. Still three shots in each.” Peter says nonchalantly. Now the waiter looks slightly concerned, but they write it down anyways.

“Right away.” They take the menus and go. Peter starts licking the salt off of his margarita cup.

“Peter… I’m worried about you.” Miles says. Peter really doesn’t look too good. What happened to the sexy Peter he saw this morning.

“I just have anxiety.” Peter states. “And guilt. A whooole lotta guilt.” He emphasizes.

Miles cocks his head. “Guilt? About what? There’s nothing for you to be guilty over.” Miles doesn’t get it.

Peter tries and gets the last few drops of alcohol out of the cup. Luckily, the waiter brings him his two requested drinks. He gives them a thumbs up and starts drinking on the second one. “I’ve done bad things to you that you wouldn’t know about. You would hate me if I told you.”

Miles is confused, but he starts to blush a little bit. He leans in. “Like… What? I promise I won't hate you.”

Peter finishes his drink and looks around. If he were to confess his sins, now would be a good of time as any, since he was already starting to feel slightly drunk. No one was paying them attention. Good. He leans in and whispers. “I… I stole your underwear and jacked off in it. I also touched your dick when you were sleeping because you had an erection. You… Had an orgasm in my hands. It was amazing, but I… I feel like shit over it.” God he could use a cigarette right now.

Peter reaches for his third margarita, but Miles’ hand touches his. “Peter… I don’t hate you for that. It’s a little weird, sure but…” Miles leans in and whispers to him. “If I’m being honest, it kind of… Turns me on a little.” He retracts his hand with a wink.

Just as Peter goes to say something, the waiter brings out their food. He quickly shuts his mouth. “Spaghetti for you… And macaroni for the boy. Hope you two enjoy your meal!” They waiter says as they walk away. Just another person reminding him that Miles is a kid. He starts to eat his food. It’s not bad. Miles follows suit.

“Peter…” Miles calls out. Peter was so focused on the spaghetti he didn’t hear him. “ _Peter…_ ” Miles calls out again, this time a little more sultry. He places his hand on Peter’s. “Talk to me. What’s goin’ on?”

Peter snaps out of his dissociative trance and looks up. “I, uh… Hi.” He says. He goes to sip on his third margarita, feeling a bit buzzed now. “What chya want, pumpkin?” He manages to get out.

Miles puts a bite of food in his mouth. “Nothing. I just want to know what you’re thinking about, B.” Miles smiles at Peter with his dazzling smile and cute eyes. Peter can feel his heart stop.

“I’m…” He leans in close. “Thinking about… You, Miles.” His arm reaches out on the table. Miles grabs his hand and intertwines his fingers with Peter’s. 

“Hm… Yeah? Give me details. I’m curious.” Miles crosses his legs and swings his foot out gently.

Peter swallows hard. Is the room spinning? “Uh… How you said you… Liked what I told you, I…” He takes another drink of the margarita. “That really turns me on, Miles…” He’s not thinking straight. “I should go, I’m… I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” He announces suddenly. He goes to get up but almost falls.

Miles stands up as well. “I have to go too, I’ll just come with you.” Peter nods as Miles helps him go to the bathroom. Luckily, no one is in there.

Peter unzips his pants and goes up to a urinal. Miles can’t help but to sneak a glance. He’s way bigger than him. Well, that’s a given, seeing how he’s an adult and all. But he looks… Erect. “Miles, I… It’s not coming out.” Peter admits.

Miles can feel himself go hard in his pants. He has to pee too, but… He wants to explore Peter’s body. He’s going to try something. “Maybe if I… Help it go down… You’ll be able to pee?” Miles suggests shyly.

That sounds like a good idea in Peter’s book. He turns away from the urinal and faces Miles, who is already kneeling on the ground. His dick it bobbing in front of his face. This only makes him harder. This is like something out of a fantasy. He’s too fucked up to care if someone walks in right now. “What are you going to do..?” Peter asks. He can feel Miles’ breath on his dick.

Miles swallows. “Um… Suck it..?” He slowly reaches his hands up and pulls Peter’s foreskin back. His head is dripping with precum. “I don’t really know how, though…” He admits shyly. Peter’s cock twitches.

“You should, um… Stroke it like it’s your own… and focus your mouth on the tip… Try, ah, not to use any teeth, okay baby? Can you do that for me?” Peter was better at sweet talking when he was drunk. 

Miles gulps and nods. With one hand, he strokes Peter’s cock slowly, and brinks his mouth to the tip. It was so big, to him. It had a musky smell to it that he had never smelled before in his life. It was a whole new experience. He licked it gently. He looks up at Peter, who nods at him to continue. Miles then puts the whole tip in his mouth and strokes him a little bit harder. The taste was certainly… _something,_ but he didn’t hate it.

“Just like that, baby. You’re doing amazing. Try and bob your head a little.” blowjob from a 13 year old, now that’s not something you get to experience everyday. Miles’ mouth was so warm, so soft. It was blowing his mind. 

Miles sucked on the tip of his dick like a popsicle, and bobbed his head a bit like Peter told him to. He was stroking him a bit faster now, seeing as how Peter is not at full mast. “Ah, Miles, can I… Can I touch your hair?” Peter asks cautiously. The fact that Peter asked if he could really warms his heart, so he just nods, still sucking on Peter.

Peter intertwines his fingers with Miles’ hair, guiding him down on his dick. It was a lovely feeling. Miles was surprisingly good at this. small hands around his length and a warm mouth in his head, it was, it was… oh.. So good. He couldn’t help but to let out a small moan and push Miles deeper onto him. 

Miles was drooling at this point. The taste was weird, but so good at the same time. He could probably get used to this. Peter’s dick was twitching in his mouth. He probably could guess what was coming next judging by that and the fact that the grip on his hair was tighter. He swirled his tongue around the head of Peter’s cock and stroked him up and down, faster than he had before.

“Oh Miles, Miles, Miles, Miles..! Take it!” He moaned out as he thrusted inside Miles’ mouth and orgasmed in his tiny mouth. He was breathing heavily. He removed his hands from his hair and his dick from his mouth.

Miles was breathing hard too. The taste of semen was… Kinda gross. Like a salty booger. He just let it drool out of his mouth onto the floor. “Oh god, yes, stay like that.” Peter said with his dick still out. He took out his phone and took a picture of Miles with cum dripping out of his mouth. “You look so fucking perfect.” 

Miles walks over to the sink and rinses out his mouth. “I think you’re a pervert.” Miles said with a giggle. He could hear Peter finally pissing in the urinal. Glad to see his plan worked.

“Yes, I am. And you’re a little slut.” Peter says as a matter of fact. He zips up his pants and washes his hands. Miles goes to the urinal and pees too, but not before Peter takes a glance at his semi hard boy cock. Delicious.

Miles sighs. “If you can admit that, can you stop being all sad and guilty all the time, dork?” He’s having a little trouble peeing with a boner but he makes it work. He goes to wash his hands and Peter is drying his off.

“I’ll try. But… We should probably get back to our table before the staff thinks we ditched.” 

“Yeah, fair enough. Let’s go, pervert.” Miles says with a wink.


End file.
